The Odyssesy of Love
by Andmcc
Summary: Calla Shafiq had been through hell and back protecting the people who mean the most to her, between Voldemort and Kronos, the young demi-witch wanted nothing more than to forget the past and start anew. After a certain bushy haired witch suggests moving away for a while the two get more than they bargained for in a small town named after a eating utensil, including true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, or Stephanie Meyer and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

...

Calla Shafiq had been through hell and back protecting the people who mean the most to her, between the fall of Voldemort and helping bring the end of her grandfather Kronos, the young demi-witch wanted nothing more than to forget the past and start anew. After a certain bushy haired witch suggests moving away for a while the two happen upon more than they bargained for in a small town named after an eating utensil in the Olympic Peninsula, including true love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, or Stephanie Meyer and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.**

...

Calla's Pov

I exhaled deeply as I silenced casted an engorgio for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. It's amazing how we never really realize how much clutter we have until we have to move it. I silently muttered obscurities at my bushy haired best friend who was unpacking her belongings in her new bedroom across the hall from mine. It was her brilliant idea to move across the pond to the Olympic Pennisula to a small town called Forks where her family often visited when she was a child; she was adiment that we needed a break from the craziness and frenzy that had become our everyday life back in England.

Of course after the final battle the war came to a halt. The wizarding world hailed us as heroes. But the fight wasn't actually over the Ministry needed to be rebuilt, with Kingsley as the new Minister of Magic he helped weed out the corruption that brought it crumbling down in the first place and there were still death eaters unaccounted for who needed to face trail for their crimes. And as much as I wanted to help the Order track them down my services were needed elsewhere. I did not get time to grieve for my lost ones like the others did. Only a month after the Battle of Hogwarts I found myself in the middle of another war, only not one fought by wizards.

This was a war between the gods.

Over the years the true identity of my father was kept secret. Everyone speculated that Sirius Black was my father seeing as he and my mother had such a close friendship during their years at Hogwarts along with my god parents the Potters and my Uncle Remus. Sirius even made me his heir and left all of his worldly possessions to be split between me and Harry. But the truth was he wasn't, not biologically at least. My mother met my father right after she graduated from Hogwarts at a bar in London, I was told it was a whirlwind romance that was doomed from the beginning seeing as my father wasn't mortal. He was a god. The god of the Underworld to be specific.

Which in turn led me to Camp Halfblood.

 _I was eight years old living with my grandparents and my mum's older brother Uncle Ardeth in our ancestral compound Cairo. After my mother died when I was one my grandparents were granted full custody of me._

 _I snuck outside of the gates gazing out at the sunset when I heard a deep growl. I tensed as the hair on my arms stood at attention. Suddenly a creature lunged from out of the sand making me duck out of the way I examined it for a second before realizing what it was, I had seen it many times before in my Uncle's book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It was a Chimeara._

 _It lunged again, but before I could get away it's long claws scratched down my side making me cry out. It licked my blood off of its paw before growling before it opened it's mouth before speaking shocking me._

 _"I will enjoy your flesh half-blood."_

 _It was like a cat and mouse game every time it lunged I ducked and rolled out of the way trying to ignore the burning pain in my side, before there was a deep, gravely voice in my head that seemed familiar; "Use your necklace child." I slipped my bronze pendant that I've had since birth off of my neck and shockingly it turned into a whip. I seemed to run on instincts at that point and battled the creature ultimately killing it. And to my surprise it faded it gold dust as I lashed it for the final time._

 _By the time I made it back to our compound my shirt was soaking wet with blood making my grandmother shriek before running to me, her scream alerted the rest of family making them come to us as she rushed me to our healing room. As I explained to them what happened a feeling of dread seemed to settle in the room. They had no choice but to explain my parentage to me. I was the child of a god. Of course I always knew I was a little different, for one I had what muggles like to call Dyslexia, letters and words always seemed jumbled up and cluttered to me making it very hard to read. I also found it almost impossible to sit still for long periods of time. It was almost like it wasn't physically possible for me. They could not tell me who he was because my mother refused to speak his name. And at that moment they grudgingly made the decision to send me to a camp for kids like me that my father told my mother about in America, Long Island to be exact._

 _I reluctantly said goodbye to my family before me and Uncle Ardeth took a portkey to America and landed in the woods right outside a large stone gate that had what seemed to be Greek writing on the top, which to my surprise I could read perfectly._

 _"Camp Half-blood.", I murmured quietly as I gazed at the gate._

 _"This is where I take my leave habibi. Only your kind can walk beyond the gate." Uncle looked down at me fondly with tears in his eyes._

 _"'Ahbak eumah." I said softly trying to hold back tears as he bent down to hug me._

 _"'Ahbak alqlyl jiddaan." He said kissing my forehead before pushing me toward the gate._

 _I walked throughout ugh feeling a shift in the air before looking back one last time at my Uncle before he tapped the portkey again swirling away._

 _As I walked I was met with a pretty girl with gray eyes who seemed at least a year or two younger than me and 2 blonde boys who looked a little older than me._

 _They introduced themselves as Annabeth daughter of Athena, Luke son of Hermes, and Will son of Apollo. As we walked I introduced myself and told them about my experience with the Chimeara, they were thoroughly impressed and explained to me that it was just part of being a demigod, that our scents attract monsters. That's why the Camp was created, so we would have a safe place to live and train._

 _We stopped in front of a big blue house where there was a man in a tiger print shirt playing cards with who looked to be a centaur. I had heard plenty stories of the centaurs who lived in the Black Forest at Hogwarts, but to see one in person was almost too much for my young mind to handle._

 _"Chiron this is Calla, she was just dropped off." Will said to the centaur who_ _I'm assuming is named Chiron._

 _"Oh great another one." The other man said looking up in disgust as he dealt the cards out again making me glare slightly at him. Will nudged me shaking his head slightly looking a bit fearful._

 _Chiron simply ignored the other man and looked down at me with a slight smile before speaking,_

 _"It is wonderful to meet you child."_

 _"You as well Mr. Chiron." I said with a slight bow of the head. Despite the fact that my family was considered blood traitors they still upheald the idea of teaching me how to be pure blood lady. My grandfather always said, 'The best way to stop the bigots is to beat them at their own game.'_

 _He then in turn walked with me, Will, Annabeth, and Luke as they showed me around the camp._

 _As we walked toward the dining hall and fire pit everyone suddenly halted staring at something above my head. As I looked up I saw what looked to be a gray and black glowing two pronged staff. It hovered ominously over my head making everyone gasp and fall to their knees hold one fist to their chests confusing me before Chiron's booming voice rang out._

 _"Behold Calla Shafiq daughter of the Hades, god of death and wealth, Lord of the Underworld."_

 _If only I knew then how much trouble being claimed would cost me._

 _Over the years I trained and made friends like Will, Luke, Annabeth, Grover, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, and Clarisse daughter of Ares before I started Hogwarts when I was 11. There my surrogate family expanded even more when I met my god brother Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville, and Luna. Together Harry, Hermione, Ron and I had become known as the golden quartet, you would never see one of us without one of the others. The bond we shared was forged during our many adventures. But, every summer no matter what I was right back at Camp Half-blood and as time went on my family grew even more with the addition of my lovable, danger magnet cousin Percy and surprisingly our cousin Thalia who shifted back into her human form after the Golden Fleece was placed on her dying tree. I had many shocking revelations over the years; I lost a lot, including Luke who let his anger toward the gods cloud his judgement, but I also gained a lot including a brother. Most people are genuinely terrified of Nico, but the second we met he became one of the true lights of my life._

 _I wouldn't have made it through the Wizarding War or the Battle of Gaia if it hadn't been for the simple fact that I was fighting for the people I love._

Now here I am 2 years later in the middle of no where trying to make sense of the mess that is known as my life with my pushy best friend.

"Cali are you done yet I thought we could head to the market before it gets dark." Hermione said as she popped her head into the doorway.

"Yeah Mia I'm just about finished." I said back taking one last look at my new room before following her down the hall.

Translations:

'Ahbak eumah- I love you uncle

'Ahbak alqlyl jiddaan- I love you too little one


End file.
